The Red Moon
by MenmaOfRemnant
Summary: Naruto has always been alone. He didn't remember a time as to when he wasn't alone. An orphan, and hated in the small village he grew up in, it was a wonder he hadn't gone insane. But this was a new chapter in his life. The Red Moon would light his path. The foundations of the world were going to shake. A maelstrom is on it's way.
1. Chapter 1: Teams Formed

**Summary: Naruto has always been alone. He didn't remember a time as to when he wasn't alone. An orphan, and hated in the small village he grew up in, it was a wonder he hadn't gone insane. But this was a new chapter in his life. The Red Moon would light his path. The foundations of are world were going to shake. A maelstrom is on it's way.**

 **Pairing is NarutoxYangxBlake (and maybe Ruby as well)**

 **RenxNora**

 **NeptunexWeiss**

 **JaunexPyrrha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Teams Formed**

Beacon Academy. The final step people born in Vale took before they could officially become a Huntsman/Huntress. With headmaster Professor Ozpin, the school had prospered and produced many fine Huntsmen and Huntresses who became known around the world. To be accepted into this school was a great honour for anyone.

Walking towards the school was a young man- who looked to be around 15 or 16 years old- walking towards the school. He wore a large, dark brown cloak that covered his form, and was heavily battered and torn, seeming more like a rag than an actual cloak. He held a small bag over his shoulder as he walked. On his hands were a pair of black gloves with strange dents in them, and pitch black spikes at the bottom of the wrists.

He glanced up to see a large ship landing nearby and students walking out. One girl in particular caught his eye. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. Her breasts were rather large, at least a D-cup, and she had a rather curvy figure. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small, golden buttons.

She also had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, except golden in colour. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewellery. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a grey, bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore fingerless black gloves, and strange yellow devices underneath those gloves.

Tearing his eyes away, he continued walking forwards as people surged around him and headed towards the school, or just stood around talking. He soon sat on a bench, gently setting down his bag before he opened it and pulled out a small, golden crystal. Holding up his wrist, he set the crystal in a small indent between 2 of the spikes. He then did the same for his other glove.

He picked up his bag and began walking again, until he felt someone run into him from behind. He fell down, his bag landing beside him. He grumbled as he slowly stood up and picked up his bag. Glancing back to see how had run into him, he saw it was the same blonde girl he had noticed earlier. Huffing a sigh, he offered her his hand.

Said girl was rubbing her ass, having fallen straight on it. She looked up and saw the man offering a hand. "Ah, thanks!" she said with a cheerful smile and grin as she took his hand and he helped her up. "Sorry about that! Just trying to get my little sister to make some friends beside me!"

The man shrugged it off. "It's fine," he said in a soft voice. "Just please watch where you are going next time."

"Will do!" she grinned then threw an arm around his shoulder. "So, what's with the cloak? Trying to put on the whole mysterious look or somethin?"

He shook his head. "No...the cloak is a gift, so I make an effort to wear it."

"Why?" the girl asked. "I mean, I get that it's a gift, but why do you make an effort to wear it just because of that?"

"Because it's the only gift I've ever received..." he said solemnly.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but then decided to close it and change the topic. "Well it's a nice cloak either way! By the way, I'm Yang! Yang Xiao-Long!" she offered him her hand to shake. "You?"

He chuckled lightly before reaching out and grasping her hand. "Naruto," he said in a light tone. "Naruto Arashi Uzumaki."

* * *

"And that's how I got revenge on the teacher for sabotaging my test," Naruto finished saying to Yang as the two stood in the Ballroom, where the other first years had gathered for orientation.

Yang was covering her mouth and giggling into it. "Y-You dyed all of his clothes bright pink and dunked them in catnip and tuna?!"

Naruto grinned under his cloak. "Yeah. Had cats chasing him for a month. The best part was though, everyone knew it was me, but he could never find enough evidence to show to the headmaster to approve my expulsion. That's when I got the nickname 'Prankster From Hell'," he declared proudly.

"Remind me to give you a call any time I need to get revenge on someone," Yang said through her giggle-fit. "You gotta tell me about more of these pranks when you've got the time Naruto."

"Will do Yang."

Yang soon broke out of her giggle-fit and saw her sister Ruby. "Ruby, over here!" she called and waved. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby said in a loud enough voice that Yang and Naruto could hear her. She turned to her companion- a blonde boy- and said, "Hey! I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she turned and headed towards the two.

Ruby stood beside Yang, and Naruto could not- for the life of him- see how the two were related. Ruby had a pair of silver eyes and was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She looked to be very young, probably 15. Her entire outfit was made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary colour on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair was black, with a red tint to it.

"How's your first day goin little sister?" Yang asked casually.

"You mean when you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby responded with her own question, a hint of venom in her voice.

"Yikes," Yang said. "Meltdown already?"

Naruto stifled a chuckle at that while Ruby looked to Yang with an annoyed expression. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire and I...I think some ice?"

Yang grinned a little bit. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ah, I wish!" Ruby said in exasperation. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me!" As she spoke, a white haired girl behind Ruby was glaring at her. "And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" the white haired girl said.

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms, ending up in the princess carry position. "Oh god it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" the girl growled.

 _'What cliff?'_ Naruto thought. _'The only cliff here for the next mile is the one overlooking the Emerald Forest...''_

Yang looked to Ruby with wide eyes. "Oh my god you really exploded."

"It was an accident," Ruby said, removing herself from Yang's arms. "It was an accident!" Suddenly, the girl held a brochure in front of Ruby's face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product," the girl said. "Although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby looked at her with blank eyes. "Uhhh..."

Naruto sighed and looked to the girl. "You broke her. Do you know how long it will take to put her back together?"

Yang giggled while the girl glared at Naruto. "It isn't my fault if she can't understand simple sentences!"

"Maybe if you took a breath when you were talking she would have understood," Naruto groaned out.

Yang decided to interject here. "Look," she said rather awkwardly. "It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby turned to the girl. "Yeah, great idea sis!" she cleared her through and offered a hand. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies!" Naruto face palmed here.

At this point Weiss began speaking with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she pointed behind her to the boy Ruby was with earlier, who noticed he had just been pointed out and looked to Weiss.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby said rather excitedly.

Weiss looked at her and said in a deadpan tone, "No." She crossed her arms while Ruby hung her head.

Suddenly they all heard someone clear their throat and looked up to the stage. Standing there was Professor Ozpin with Glynda Goodwitch, with Ozpin at the microphone. **"I'll keep this brief,"** he said as he pushed his glasses with his free hand, the other holding a walking stick which was planted on the ground. His voice was amplified by the microphone. **"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.**

 **"But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."** With his piece said, Ozpin walked off the stage while Glynda stepped up to the mic.

 **"You will gather in the ballroom tonight,"** she said. **"Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."**

Yang looked to Ruby. "He seemed kind of...off."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blonde, you know," said the blonde boy from before as he looked to Weiss.

"So is Yang," Naruto dead panned to the boy, who chuckled nervously.

* * *

Sleeping bags were laid out across the floor of the ballroom late at night as students were now in their Pyjamas, ready for bed. Ruby was writing in a small book, her sliver eyes staring at the pages as she wrote.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she crashed onto the sleeping bag beside her sister.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby said.

Yang grinned and her eyes went half-lidded. "I know I do," she purred as she saw all the topless boys in the room. It was then that Jaune walked by them in a onesie and Yang cringed slightly. "Eww..." she said. Then she saw someone else enter the room and she had to fight down a blush.

Standing there was a young man, looking around 15 or 16, and boy was he hot. He wore dark orange pyjama bottoms that cut just below his knees, and he wore no shirt. His body was muscular, not bulging and gross like body builders, but not light and pathetic like someone who just started training. He was built lean, like his muscles were meant to be used. He had sun kissed blonde hair and a pair of deep cerulean eyes that seemed almost like a void one could get lost in. On both his cheeks were 3 marks running along them, like whiskers.

Yang had to tear her eyes away from him when he winked at her, and instead chose to focus on what her sister was doing. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby told her, smiling slightly. "I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going."

"Awww, that's so cuuuute~" Yang said in a girly voice, only to be hit in the face with a pillow, courtesy of Ruby.

"Shut up!" she growled. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

Yang removed the pillow from her face. "What about Jaune?" she asked. "He's...nice. There you go, plus one friend! That's 100 percent increase!"

Ruby turned over and lay on her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to 0."

"There's no such thing as negative friends!" Yang told her. "You just made one friend and one enemy!" Ruby was about to throw another pillow at Yang.

"What am I chopped liver?" A voice said, making her stop. Both Yang and Ruby looked up, and instantly blushed. The blonde guy from before had walked over, a foxy grin on his lips. However they both knew that voice.

"Naruto?" Yang asked.

"The one and only," he said with a cheeky grin. "Still think I'm ugly under the cloak?"

Yang stood up and ran her hands over his stomach, amazed. "Holy crap Whiskers! These abs are rock hard!" she looked up with a perverse grin. "Is there something else your hiding that's rock hard?"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, blushing.

Naruto just laughed and sat on the sleeping bag next to Yang. "But anyway Ruby, I'm your friend too. Plus it's only been one day, you've got lots of friends around. You just don't know them yet."

Ruby just sighed and glanced forwards. Her eyes widened slightly and she sat up. Naruto followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a black haired girl wearing a black bow. She wore a black dressing gown with white lining on it. She was sat against the wall reading a book, the candles providing the light for her to read.

"That girl..." she said.

Yang looked to Ruby. "You know her?"

"Not really," she admitted. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well," Yang said with a small grin. "Now's your chance!" She stood up, grabbing Ruby's arm and began to lift her off the floor.

"Hey, wait!" Ruby protested as she was dragged to her feet. "What are you doing?"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh my..." he followed the two. "Things are getting interesting~"

The black haired girl peered over the top of her book and saw the three coming towards her, though a tint of red dusted her cheeks at the sight of Naruto. "Helloooo!" Yang said, waving with a large smile. "I believe you two may know each other!"

She blinked. "Aren't you that girl who exploded?"

"Wait she actually exploded?" Naruto asked.

"I deducted that after hearing Weiss," Yang said.

Ruby chose to ignore the two of them. "Uh, yeah! The name's Ruby," she offered a hand, which the girl looked at before Ruby pulled it back. "But you can just call me Crater...actually you can just call me Ruby."

The girl no longer had her eyes on Ruby, instead just looking at her book. "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby pleaded.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "So what's your name?" Naruto asked her politely.

She sighed slightly, looking up while trying to fight down the blush. "Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Naruto," he gestured to Yang. "This is Yang, Ruby's older sister." He smiled at her. "That's a nice bow you have."

"Thanks..." Blake said.

"It really matches your lovely hair," he said to her. This made Blake surprised and she blushed a little hotly.

"Um...thanks," she said, trying to fight down said blush.

Naruto chuckled and Yang spoke. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes..." Blake said, glancing up. "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book..." she hinted. "That I will continue to read..." Ruby and Yang just stared at her blankly while Naruto had to put his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "As soon as you leave," she finished as she looked back to her book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," Yang said, looking to Ruby.

Ruby was focused on Blake though. "What's it about?"

Blake looked up. "Huh?"

"Your book," she clarified. "Does it have a name?"

"Well..." Blake said. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Naruto blinked. "What in the hell are you reading?"

"What's left of me?" Yang asked.

"Red VS Blue in book form?" Naruto asked again.

"...Harry Potter?" both blondes said together.

Ruby decided to ignore them, and instead stepped forward towards Blake. "I love books," she told her. "Yang used to read them to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Blake smiled slightly. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will," Ruby told her. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child," Blake said, lowering her book slightly, a small smile on her face, which soon turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Naruto grinned at that. "That's why we exist isn't it? To try and make this world better."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Without us, then people wouldn't have any hope, so we're here to try and give it to them."

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister," Yang said as she walked to Ruby and hugged her, lifting her into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby demanded as the two started brawling.

Blake giggled slightly. "Well, Ruby, Yang..." she blushed slightly and looked to the other blonde. "Naruto. It's a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss Schnee demanded as she walked over. Her hair was down and she wore a short blue dress for bed. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Don't you realize some of us don't give two fucks?" Naruto retorted sarcastically.

Weiss grew angry and was going to respond, when she saw Yang and the blonde saw her. "Oh not you again!" the two said together.

Ruby suddenly held a finger to her lips. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now your on my side?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby complained.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice."

As they spoke, Naruto gave Blake a look, and she nodded. He reached for the candles and began to lift them up.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss argued.

The argument was cut off when Naruto blew out the candles, causing the entire room to be sunken in darkness.

* * *

As the sun rose up the next morning, Naruto's eyes opened and he slowly tried to sit up...only to discover he couldn't. Looking down, he saw that Yang, Ruby and somehow Blake were all sleeping on him, Blake and Yang on both his arms and Ruby on his chest. As much as he was enjoying the situation, Naruto junior seemed to be enjoying it a bit _too_ much.

"Well..." he mumbled. "I appear to be trapped..." he closed his eyes as he tried to think of anything to not turn him on in this situation. _'Come on Uzumaki! Don't let this effect you! Think of anything! Uh...the old man! My perverted grandfather! Mom! ...Okay mom is pretty hot, so dad! Leo! Robert! Jaune! JAUNE!'_ Luckily, these thoughts did the trick as he felt his erection go down before the girls woke up. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now...how to get out of this..." he hummed before sighing. He debated waking up Yang, but he was too tired to listen to her perverted comments, so he shook his left arm to wake up Blake.

"Ugh..." she groaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her yellow eyes tiredly. She looked to her right and blushed upon seeing Naruto in his compromised position with Yang and Blake. "Um..." she looked back to his his left arm...which she had just gotten off of.

Naruto waved with his now free hand. "Morning Blake," he said with a nervous grin. "Could you...help?" he gestured to Ruby. "I don't want to wake her up."

"S-sure," Blake mumbled and gently lifted up Ruby, who snuggled into the girl's embrace before Blake gently set her down on her sleeping bag.

Now free of his chest, Naruto gently used his arm to lift up Yang's head and put a pillow under it before he moved his arm out of the way and had Yang's head fall on the pillow. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat up. "Freedom," he groaned as he cracked his neck. He gave Blake a smile. "I owe ya one."

"It's fine," she said, her blush now gone as she had awoken a bit more and was able to fight it down. "How exactly did we end up like that anyway?"

"Hell if I know," Naruto shrugged. "All I know is I fell asleep in a dark room, woke up with 3 girls on me. Not a bad way to wake up, but not ideal for the day of initiation." He looked around to see everyone else still sleeping. "I'm gonna go get ready."

Blake looked outside then back to him. "It's dawn."

"I know," Naruto said with a grin before he walked out of the ballroom and to the guy's changing room.

The black haired faunas just shook her head. "Men..."

Yang suddenly sat up, her eyes shooting open and looking at Blake. "Did somebody just say men?"

"...No," Blake said. "Go back to sleep."

Yang just fell back and went to sleep again immediately, causing Blake to sweat drop. "What a strange girl..."

* * *

A few hours passed by, and Naruto was sat on a bench in the large room containing lockers. He wore his large brown cloak that covered his form again, with the hood pulled up. His black fingerless gloves were on his hands, and the black spikes glinted slightly from the lights above. He rotated his right shoulder and cracked his neck. "Alright...what will the teams be I wonder?"

"Who knows?" Yang said as she walked out of the girl's changing rooms and into the main locker room. She sat next to him. "So, I see the cloak is back again. Why though? You look so much better without it, at least lower the hood Whiskers."

Naruto laughed. "Not a chance Yang," he pointed to his hood. "It's strategy. I hear Beacon has some pretty extreme ways for deciding partners, so I'm being prepared."

Yang pouted. "Fine...for the record though, I hope you end up on my Team Whiskers."

He smiled under his hood. "I hope the same too Yang, it would be nice to have a fellow blonde on my team."

"Yeah about that," Yang pouted. "How come your hair looks so much better than mine blondie? I put some real work into my hair, but yours looks just as good. Do you put work into your hair?"

"What?" Naruto blinked. "No, I wash it maybe once or twice a week, and I only use normal shampoo. My hair is naturally the way it is, even the spikiness."

"...You bastard whiskers," Yang said with jealousy. "That's just so unfair."

Naruto shrugged. "Meh, you'll get over it," he saw Ruby approaching and waved. "Hey Rubes!"

"Hey Naruto!" she smiled as she walked over, clearly in a better mood than the day before, as she opened her locker.

Naruto was about to ask her a question, when a boy with black hair and a magenta streak in it, along with a girl that had orange hair- lucky bitch- walked past as she said. "But not together together," after which she giggled.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh who knows," Yang said before looking to Ruby and crossing her arms under her chest. "So, you seem awfully cheerful this morning!"

Ruby grinned as she pulled her weapon out of her locker. "Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff," she hugged her weapon. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking, haa~"

"Well..." Yang uncrossed her arms. "Remember Ruby. You aren't the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh you sound like daaad," Ruby complained, putting her weapon back in her locker for a minute. "Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting-"

"It allows you to learn other people's strategies and incorporate them into your fighting style so it becomes easier to fight grimm and in tournaments," Naruto said instantly, making both girls look at him. "What? It's what I do."

Ruby pouted. "Fine, you have a point there. But I don't need people to help me grow up!" she stood rather proudly and crossed her arms. "I. Drink. Milk."

Yang was somewhat worried as she didn't want Ruby to depend on her forever. "But what about when we form teams?"

This made Ruby hesitate for a second. "I...I don't know...I...I suppose I'll just be on your team or something..."

"M-maybe you should try being on someone else's team," Yang suggested rather awkwardly as she glanced to her hair and moved it over her shoulder, running her fingers through it before letting it flow back behind her.

Ruby's eyes narrowed and she walked towards Yang with a stern look, getting right in her face. "My dear sister Yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"What?" Yang said, mildly shocked. "No, of course I do. I just thought...I don't know maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!"

"WHAT THE-?!" Ruby yelled, sounding offended and angry. "I DON'T NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL THAT'S ABSOLUTELY-"

"Ridiculous!" they heard as Jaune Arc walked past them, staring down at a piece of paper. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I'd have remembered needing to count that why! Why did this have to happen todaaayyy..."

Naruto blinked. "Is it me or did Jaune just unintentionally finish Ruby's sentence...by talking to himself?"

Yang nodded slowly. "I think he did."

"Right..." Naruto nodded. "Just checking. Cause that is too much of a coincidence."

"Oh your just over thinking it whiskers," Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

"Trust me Yang," Naruto told her. "When you've seen the shi- stuff-" he corrected himself since Ruby was still fairly innocent "-that I've seen, you learn that coincidences are NOT just that. Someone is messing with us, I guarantee it."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Now your just being weird. Come on whiskers, I wanna get initiation done so I can check out the dorm rooms!"

As if one cue, a voice sounded through the speakers. _"Would all first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff for initiation."_

"...Okay Whiskers, that one was kinda creepy," Yang admitted as they started to head to their location, and watched as a red haired girl pulled her weapon out from Jaune's hood.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It was nice meeting you," she hurried away and Naruto paled.

"Likewise..." Jaune said, mildly dazed.

 _'Oh god not her!'_ Naruto mentally screamed. _'I thought she was going to Haven! Not Beacon! That cunt dripper changed her god damn mind!'_

Ruby noticed Naruto paling. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said. "Just...excited is all."

"Okay..." Ruby said as they walked to Jaune.

Yang grinned. "Having some trouble there lady killer?"

Jaune looked up, somewhat dejected. "I don't understand," he said as Ruby offered him a hand. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" he sighed as Ruby helped him to his feet.

The hooded blonde chose to speak here. "Calling her Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start," he told Jaune.

Ruby began supporting Jaune as Naruto and Yang walked side by side. "Come on Jaune. Let's go," she said as the two followed.

* * *

All the first years were stood in a long line on the side of a cliff that over looked the Emerald Forest. Naruto stood at the end, just after Jaune. All the students were looking either ahead or at Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Ozpin held a mug of coffee in his hands, which he sipped before he began to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda began to speak. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"What? Hau..." Naruto heard Ruby say, mildly distressed.

"These teammates," Ozpin continued. "Will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin ignored the quiet sound of Ruby groaning. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

 ***Crrrck* *Smash***

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled, as Naruto and everyone else could practically hear the world around her breaking.

"Now," Ozpin continued. "Due to an odd number of students here, the singular student to make eye contact with another pair after landing will make those three people partners as well, and will be assigned a special room for the sake of housing all of them. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

"Hehe..." Jaune said as he gulped nervously.

Ozpin once more ignored him and continued. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair- or group of three in one case- must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Now are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good," Ozpin said. "Now take your positions."

Everyone got ready to be launched. Naruto opted to crouch down. "I'm gonna get such sweet air," he mumbled softly to himself with a sly grin as suddenly the black spiked on his gloves began to open and grow along his arms until they were covered up to just below in elbows in a pair of black, silver and red gauntlets, the base being black and the rips being silver and red. A barrel suddenly spun as what looked to be living aura tried thrashing around in bullet slots, but remaining contained.

"Uh sir?" Jaune said again. "I've got um...a question."

Weiss was launched into the forest.

"So this 'landing strategy' thing. Uh, w-what is it? Your, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked as more people were launched.

"No," Ozpin said. "You will be falling."

Jaune scratched his head a little bit. "Oh...I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

The orange haired girl from before got launched into the forest.

"No," Ozpin said. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh...huh...yeah..." Jaune said slowly.

Yang looked at Ruby and winked before she put on a pair of sunglasses and got launched into the air, Ruby following afterwards just after smirking at Jaune for a second.

"So, uh..." Jaune said. "What exactly is a landing strate-GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled out as he was launched into the forest.

Finally, Naruto was launched, but just as he was he jumped and went far higher than any of the other students, going higher into the air, but not going a lot further.

Glynda looked at that with wide eyes. "Professor Ozpin...shouldn't we help him?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "No. He doesn't need it."

* * *

As Naruto was the highest in the air, he could see what everyone was doing below him and had plenty of time to observe as he was still going up. Ruby crashed into a bird and shot a few bullets before she made her weapon go into Scythe form and twirled on a tree before landing.

Weiss was the most safe, as she simply created Glyphs in the air and jumped off them before creating another and jumping off the next glyph, enabling for a safe landing and her not being hurt in the slightest.

The black haired boy- Lie Ren- from earlier flipped and stabbed the sickle parts of his guns into the tree, going down it in a spiral motion before he also landed on the ground and dusted himself off.

"WOOHOO!" he heard as he saw what Yang was doing, as used her weapon to blast the trees for extra distance and bounce as she kept going forwards. Finally, she went back first into some branches and leapt out of the tree, jumping off a few more trees before landing on the ground with a roll.

Pyrrha Nikos had her shield out front and crashed through a few trees before landing on a particularly large branch and rolling for a safe landing on it. She turned her spear into it's gun form and looked through it's scope. Jaune Arc was falling to the ground, and would most likely die. She grabbed her weapon in the middle and twirled it as it turned into it's Javelin form. She took aim and threw it far. It went through Jaune's hood and impaled a tree, keeping him safe.

Naruto smirked as he started to descend to the Earth. He clenched his right hand into a fist and under the cloak, his eyes turned venom-green. "LET'S TEAR EVERYTHING TO SHREDS, AZI DAHAKA!" As he hit tree level, he grabbed onto a tree and- with only one arm- pulled the tree out of the ground while falling, and quickly put it underneath him, causing the tree to take the brunt of the fall as he landed, unharmed. He smirked. "Too easy..."

He stood up straight and looked around. "Now then..." he hummed as he began to run in a random direction. "Where can I find Yang...?"

* * *

Yang was walking through the forest, bored out of her mind as she searched for...well anyone really. "Hellooooo?" She got no response and kept walking. "Is anyone out there?" She still got no response. "Hellooo!" she stopped walking and threw her arms in the air. "I'm getting bored here."

She heard bushes rustling and turned around. "Someone there?" they rustled more and she walked over to them. "Ruby, is that you?" she said with a mildly excited voice before she spread the bushes, a grin on her face. Said grin turned into a straight line as she looked up. "Nnnnope."

The blonde girl jumped to the side as an Ursa tore through the push and tried to claw her, but failed. She rolled and rose to her feet, Ember Cecilia taking it's full form on her arms. She saw another Ursa coming and back flipped away, dodging it's attempt to claw her. She rose once more and looked at them. One ran at her and she pulled her arm back before punching, Ember Cecilia firing a bullet in it's stomach as it was blasted towards it's friend.

The other charged, and Yang hit it's jaw with an uppercut before kicking it in the stomach, sending it back to the other Ursa, which was now back on it's feet and growling in anger.

"You guys wouldn't to have happened to see a girl in a...red hood would you?" she asked the two Ursa as if they could actually speak. In response, the two bears roared. "You could just say no!" the first Ursa charged again, trying to claw her, but she back flipped out of the way. "Haha! Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a bu-huh?" she was cut short when she noticed something fall to the ground.

A strand of her hair.

"You..." she blinked and her eyes turned red. The Ursai look to each other in confusion. "YOU MONSTERS!" she slammed her fists downwards and fire exploded around her as she charged, propelling herself forwards with Ember Cecilia. She punched one of them in the face before hitting it with an uppercut, flames following each attack thanks to her weapon.

She propelled herself towards it's falling form and began to attack. She slammed her fists into it's stomach a few times, before then hitting it with an uppercut and pulled her fist back before she punched it in the stomach once more and hit it's stomach again and it was sent back. But Yang didn't stop as she propelled herself at it again and punched it's stomach again with great force, throwing a few kicks into her attack, before she punched it's head down then swiped it in the face, killing the grim and sending it through 5 trees and it lay on the ground, dead.

She turned to see the other Ursa approaching as another tree fell to the ground. "WHAT, YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" she demanded as the Ursa rose to it's full height, growling...before the sound of something cutting through air was heard and stabbed into the Ursa's back, causing it to fall flat on it's stomach.

Standing behind it was Blake Belladonna, looking at the fallen Ursa before she tugged the ribbon her weapon was attached to, pulling it back into her hand. She turned it back into a sword before sheathing it and looking to Yang with a grin.

Yang didn't smile as she looked at Blake. "I could have taken him."

A voice said from behind Yang. "If the other one is any indication, I'm sure you could." Yang looked back to see Naruto standing there, making eye contact with Yang, before his eyes shifted to Blake. "Looks like we're the three person group."

"Whiskers!" Yang said happily as she tackled him in a hug, then grinned. "You got some sweet air on that jump! How'd you land safely?"

"I'm curious about that too," Blake said. "You were falling very fast, you should have-"

"Slammed into the ground and died?" Naruto interjected. "Meh, I just ripped a tree out the ground as I fell and used it to break my fall."

Blake blinked as Yang grinned. "You...ripped a tree...out the ground...and used it to...break your fall?" Blake asked slowly.

Naruto nodded. "Yyep! Now come on," he pointed towards the North. "I saw the Forest Temple since I was so high in the air, and it's this way."

* * *

Not too long later, Naruto, Yang and Blake all came upon the ruins of the forest temple. Yang was in the middle, Blake was on the left and Naruto was on the right. They were on a small hill that overlooked the temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, and Blake gave her a look that told her she was an idiot.

"I don't think this is it," Naruto said. "I know this is it. It looks just like what I saw when I was in the air."

Yang glanced to him, then Blake. Blake began to walk down the hill and- not left with much choice- her two blonde comrades followed after her, heading towards the middle of the temple. Around it's edges, there were several small pillars that held either a black or gold object on it.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake asked.

"Looks like it," Naruto said. "Must be the relics.

"Some of them are missing," Yang noted. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

Blake nodded. "Well...I guess we should pick one."

Yang walked to the Knight piece. "How about a cute lil' pony?" she suggested.

"Go ahead," Naruto told her, with Blake nodding positively. Yang picked up the chess piece and put it in her pocket. Then they heard a very feminine scream.

Yang looked towards the noise. "Some girl's in trouble!"

Blake however, looked up and saw something rather...interesting.

Naruto followed her gaze and blinked. "Oh crap..."

Yang looked to them. "Did you guys here that? What should we do?"

The bow wearing girl simply pointed up, causing Yang to look up. It was Ruby Rose, and she was falling towards the ground. "HEADS UUUUUUPPP!" she yelled as Jaune Arc flew in from out of nowhere and crashed into her in mid air, sending them both spiralling into a tree.

Ruby's eyes were swirls as she sat on a branch against the base of the tree, dazed. "Ugh...what was that?" she shook her head.

"Ah-hem," a voice said and she looked up to see Jaune hanging upside down. "Hey Ruby."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang began before they heard a roar and looked straight ahead to see an Ursa charging...and seemed to be roaring in pain.

The grimm was flailing around wildly. Suddenly, a pink blast of energy was heard behind it. "Yeehaw!" a girl's voice called as the grim went stiff and fell forwards, hitting the ground face first. Dead. The orange haired girl from before- Nora Valkyrie- rolled off of it as it hit the ground, before standing up and looking back. "Aww, it's broken."

She ran and stood on it's head as Ren came out from behind it, panting heavily as his knees were trembling. "Nora...please...don't ever do that again..." he looked up to see Nora had vanished, and he turned his head looking for her.

Nora was standing in front of the golden chess piece that was shaped like a castle. "Oooo!" she said excitedly as she picked it up. "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~" she balanced it on her head.

"NORA!" Ren yelled in annoyance.

Nora stopped and giggled. "Coming Ren!" she saluted and let the piece roll off her head, catching it with her other hand. Before she skipped back towards Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang tried to speak again before a cross between a screech and roar was heard as the sound of trees crashing to the ground was heard as well.

They all looked to see Pyrrha Nikos running out of the woods, with a huge Deathstalker chasing her, making her jump when it tried to catch her in it's pincers. "Jaune!" she yelled.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

"Woah!" Ruby said as she ran and jumped off the branch.

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled out.

Ruby landed with a roll. "Ruby!" Yang said happily.

Ruby spread her arms. "Yang!" she prepared to hug her sister.

"Nora!" said the orange haired girl as she popped up between them.

"Naruto!" said the other blonde as he fist pumped. Blake looked on with indifference, if not mild confusion at what had just transpired.

Blake looked to Pyrrha, who was still running from the Deathstalker. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"You sure like asking questions huh," Naruto asked with a sweat drop, making Blake blush slightly as she realized she had just asked 3 questions in a row.

"Grrr..." Yang said in anger before her eyes open and were red again. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Naruto checked his watch as about 2 seconds passed before Ruby pointed up and gently tapped her sister, with run hurrying over and stopping between Nora and Blake, still panting. "Um...Yang?"

The girl's shoulders dropped and everyone looked up to see Weiss Schnee holding onto a Nevermore's claw as it flew around. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" she yelled.

"I said jump!" Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby insisted. Weiss lost her grip on it's claw.

"She's falling," Ren deadpanned.

In the tree, Jaune panted before grinning as Weiss fell.

Naruto saw what was about to happen and spoke up. "10 Lien says when Jaune catches her they forget about gravity?"

Ren looked at him quizzically. "How do you forget gravity?"

The blonde pointed to show Jaune caught Weiss, and the two were now seemingly hovering in the air. "Just dropping in?" Jaune asked, before Weiss looked down, then back to him. Jaune looked down and gulped. "Oh god!" they gripped each other and began to fall. "Nnnooooo!"

Jaune landed on the ground, stomach first as Weiss then landed on his back, checking her nails. "My hero," she said sarcastically.

"My back," Jaune groaned, as Pyrrha kept running from the Deathstalker in the background.

"That's how Ren," Naruto told him, smirking slightly.

Everyone watched as the Deathstalker slammed it's pincer into Pyrrha, and she landed on the ground in front of the group. "Great," Yang said sarcastically. "The gangs' all here, now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said as she charged at the Deathstalker. "Yaaa!"

"Idiot!" Naruto growled as he followed her. He dodged a bullet that Ruby shot backwards for propulsion. He caught Ruby as her attempt to hit the Deathstalker with her scythe failed. He threw her back to Yang who caught her as Naruto punched the Deathstalker with his weapon- Azi Dahaka- causing it to go back a few feet, then turned and ran back to the group as Weiss froze the Deathstalker with her rapier.

Yang hugged Ruby. "So happy your okay!" she said as she looked at her sister, before the two looked to the sky at the Nevermore, as it was cawing.

"Guys!" Jaune said. "That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?!"

"Look," Weiss said. "There's no point in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby nodded. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Weiss nodded to Ruby, who nodded back. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," Jaune said. "That is an idea I can get behind."

They all looked towards the temple. Ruby and Jaune both walked up and grabbed their pieces. Jaune grabbed the other golden rook while Ruby grabbed the other golden Knight. The two nodded to each other with a grin.

The Deathstalker's struggling finally began to bear fruit as cracks began to be made in the ice.

"Time we left!" Ren said.

"Right!" Ruby nodded and put her artifact away. "Let's go!" she ran ahead, with everyone else following her, though Yang stood behind for a minute to watch with a grin.

Blake stopped by her and walked over. "What is it?" she asked.

Yang watched as Ruby stopped for a minute to see Ruby stop and gesture for everyone to follow. Naruto smirked from beside Yang as he too saw. "Nothing," Yang said and the group of three quickly hurried to catch up.

They all soon ended up running to a much larger part of what appeared to be the ruins of a city, as the Nevermore flew over head. They all hid behind pillars and the Nevermore landed on top of what could have been the remains of a castle across the bridge, screeching.

"Well that's great," Naruto growled. He then looked back to see the Deathstalker burst out of the woods. "And that's even better!" Naruto ran ahead. "Come on!" they all followed, except Nora who hung back and set about firing at the Nevermore to distract it for a minute.

She was able to get it to fly away for a minute, but turned and saw the Deathstalker about to get her. Luckily, Blake and Ren slashed it's face while Yang grabbed her and used her Glyphs to jump away from it. Blake and Ren kept running from the Deathstalker as it followed restlessly to get it's prey.

Pyrrha stopped running and looked back to them for a second. "Go go!" her javelin turned into a shotgun and she began firing at the nevermore until Blake and Ren caught up, then she turned and they kept following the group.

Naruto glanced to the side to see the Nevermore had circled back around. It slammed through the bridge, leaving Pyrrha, Ren and Blake on one half facing the Deathstalker, while the others were on the other side of the bridge stuck with the Nevermore.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Naruto had all climbed to the top of the castle. Naruto looked to see Blake was slashing the Nevermore now and landed with them on the top of the castle as the Nevermore began to circle back around again.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake told them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang decided.

Ruby's sniper rifle turned into it's scythe form to give her better aim. Blake pulled out her sword and turned it into a gun. Weiss spun the barrel on her rapier and prepared to shoot Ice at it. Naruto's gauntlets glowed red as he pulled a fist back. They exploded at once. Weiss fired ice at it, Yang shot the exploding bullets from Cecilia at it, Blake and Ruby fired their guns, while Naruto punched, firing concentrated blasts of aura at it.

The Nevermore screeched as it slammed through the castle and it began to fall into the misty chasm below the bridge. They all used different ways to get back up to the bridge. Ruby jumped off of falling pieces of stone and shot her bullets to propel her to others so she could get to the bridge. Weiss created Glyphs and jumped off them. Yang punched through the slabs of stone to push herself higher into the air. Blake jumped onto one of the pillars keeping their half of the bridge up and ran up it. Naruto did a very powerful jump and landed straight on the bridge.

"None of this is working!" Naruto heard Weiss say, before he looked to see Yang firing her exploding bullets and then to Blake who swung up the rest of the way to the bridge.

"I've got a plan!" Naruto yelled loud enough for them to hear. "Buy me one minute and try to restrain it!"

The girl's nodded in acknowledgement and kept firing attacks at the Nevermore. Naruto took a breath and began to focus an intense amount of aura into his gauntlets, so much they glowed with absolute power within them.

Out the corner of his eye, Naruto watched as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were able to defeat the Deathstalker, though he noticed Jaune taking charge and showing the qualities of a leader.

The Nevermore seemed to have chosen to focus on Yang as she was the easier target. It circled back around as Yang just kept shooting at it. Soon enough it was right by her and opened it's jaw to eat her. She jumped up and held it's mouth open with her feet and left hand, while she kept firing bullets at it, but this time in it's mouth as it flew towards the side of the cliff. "I! HOPE! YOUR! HUN! GRY!" she glanced back to see the cliff and back flipped out of it's mouth, landing on the ground as it crashed into the side of the cliff. It landed and screeched in pain and anger.

Weiss took the opportunity and charged towards it, almost as if she were gliding on the ground and jumped up, stabbing the tip of the Nevermore's tail as it tried to fly away and ice formed around it, holding it in place against it's will. She hurried back to everyone. Blake stood on the side of a pillar and threw her gun-blade at Ruby who was on the other, leaving a trail of her strong ribbon as she held it. Ruby caught it and they pulled, making it tighter.

Naruto jumped up, landing on the ribbon as Weiss made a Glyph that turned black and held him in place on the ribbon. "Not a bad idea," Weiss admitted. "Though it is rather crude."

"Can you make the shot?" he asked as his gauntlets were now glowing red and black.

"Hmph," Weiss smirked. "Can I?"

Naruto grinned. "Fire."

Using his left gauntlet, he fired backwards as the Glyph turned blood red and fired Naruto forwards, towards the Nevermore's head. He pulled back his right fist. "TEAR HIM TO SHRED, AZI DAHAKA!" He slammed his fist into the head of the Nevermore and it screeched in pain as it's entire body convulsed...before it exploded into a million pieces and Naruto landed, his hood now down as the remains of the Nevermore fell down around him.

"Well..." Yang said after a moment of silence. "That was a thing."

Naruto walked over, chuckling. "Yes Yang," he looked across the bridge at Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, whom all looked back at him and the other girls. "Yes it was."

* * *

Applause were heard in the amphitheatre as Professor Ozpin spoke. "Russel Crush, Cardin Winchester, Dolph Bronzewing, Sky Larke," as he spoke, their faced appeared on the screen along with the first letter of each of their names. "The 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by...Cardin Winchester!"

They walked off the stage as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walked up and stood in a line. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The 4 of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)!" Nora hugged Ren, who chuckled lightly. "Led by...Jaune Arc!"

"Wha-" Jaune said in surprise, pointing to himself. "L-led by...?"

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin told him.

Pyrrha lightly punched Jaune on the shoulder, making him fall on his ass and everyone laugh at him, while Pyrrha looked surprised before grinning lightly. Finally, they walked off stage as the final team walked on.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin spoke again. "The 5 of you retrieved the white-"

"They were gold actually," Naruto cut in. His hood was down so a fair amount of girls in the hall were blushing.

Ozpin decided to humour him. "Very well, _gold_ knight pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as Team RWUBY! Led by...Ruby Rose!" Weiss looked to Ruby in shock, while the red hooded girl looked just as surprised. "And...Naruto Uzumaki!" Applause were heard as the whiskered teen was just as surprised as Ruby was.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

Blake nodded to Naruto with a smile, who looked at her before giving her a smile of his own and nodding back.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year," Ozpin said, more to himself than the crowd, his gaze was directly on Naruto when as said that.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **Pairings: NarutoxYangxBlakexRubyxPyrrhaxNora (Maybe more if people suggest)**

 **Due to a few fan requests, as well as my own personal opinion,** **I will be dropping the pairing of NeptunexWeiss and JaunexPyrrha. It will be RenxNora to begin with, but that will soon change to Nora joining Naruto's harem.**

 **Instead the pairing will be JaunexWeiss (because let's face it, they are pretty much what would have been Naruto if Sasuke was a girl). This is the ONLY change that will be made to parings except Naruto's. If you have complaints about this, I am sorry. But my decision is final on this matter. I am willing to add more girls to Naruto's harem, but I don't want it to be too many.**

 **Also, I'm going to clear this out of the way now for everyone. Naruto is not Minato and Kushina's son. Konoha and none of the people from Konoha exist. Naruto's parents will be discussed in later chapters, and the village he grew up in will also be discussed later as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Settling In**

After they had officially been initiated into Beacon, Ozpin met with each team to give them their schedules and dorm rooms. "As I stated at the beginning of initiation," he said, taking a sip from his mug of coffee. "A special room was made for the team with 5 members. In this case, your team. Your dorm room is on the top floor."

"What number?" Ruby asked confused.

Ozpin smiled and took another sip. "Don't worry Miss Rose, you and your team will know. Now," he pulled out several pieces of paper and handed one to each of them. "These are your class schedules. Your uniforms will be in your rooms for you. You are free to modify your uniform to your hearts content, as long as the base of the uniform remains there. Food has been provided in the fridge in your room based on what you said your favourite food was on your information sheet. Now go, get some rest. You all classes tomorrow, and to be late on your first day would be a bad impression."

They all nodded and big him farewell before they started walking to the dorm building.

"So..." Yang said a little awkwardly. "Was a bit busy with my own, but what were your 'landing strategies'? I used Ember Cecilia to blast my way further than other people than jumped off a few trees for a safe landing."

"What I did wasn't much," Blake said. "I just put Gambol Shroud into Pistol form then fired it at a tree and swung until I was still, then I held on, retrieved it and climbed down."

Ruby smiled. "I fired a few bullets with Crescent Rose to clear the branches in my way, then hooked her on a large branch and did a spin, which slowed me down, before I unhooked it and landed."

"I used my Semblance," Weiss said. "I created Glyphs and then jumped from one to another until I finally landed safely on the ground. It used up a bit of my aura to do it, but it wasn't too bad."

Finally, they all looked to Naruto expectantly.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"What was your landing strategy?" Blake asked bluntly.

Naruto chuckled. "Well...first I got a hell of a lot of air- not sure if you saw. Then I started falling and saw how everyone else landed. When I was tree level I grabbed the tree and tore it out the ground, then used it to break my fall."

They all blinked. "You tore a tree...out the ground...and used it to break your fall?" Yang asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Well yeah," Naruto said. "With my semblance, it's pretty easy."

"And just what is your semblance?" Weiss asked with suspicion. "Strength?"

"What?" Naruto blinked. "No. My semblance is a bit more complicated than that. My semblance is what I've taken to calling 'Erase'."

Ruby blinked. "Erase?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. To put it in simple terms, using it I am able to 'Erase' anything. The prime example is the tree. When I grabbed it, I 'erased' the weight it had, allow me to lift it up with ease and quickly put it under myself. I then cancelled that I had erased it's weight, letting it break my fall."

"That's...an impressive power," Blake said. "But something like that must take a lot of aura to use."

"Of course it does," Naruto agreed. "But using my gauntlets- Azi Dahaka- also take a lot of aura. They are similar to Yang's Ember Cecilia. Except I don't fire bullets. I fire concentrated blasts of pure Aura, which is slightly more damaging. Luckily for me, I have a LOT of aura."

"How much is the question," Blake mumbled. "To be able to fire concentrated bullets of aura and use your semblance must take more aura than an average person has, shouldn't it? How much could you have that you could do all of that and not even sweat?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh...a lot, let's just leave it at that," he said, then quickly changed the subject. "Oh look, it's the dorm building." They all looked and saw a building nearly about half the size of the school itself. "This one is for first and second years right?"

"Yep," Ruby nodded, checking the building just to be sure. "Well, let's head to the top floor then!" she said excitedly, eager to see what their dorm room would be like.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed before sending Naruto a sly grin. "I wanna test out just how bouncy my bed is with Whiskers." The remaining three girls blushed at the innuendo.

Naruto chuckled and just pet Yang on the head. "Get to know me a little better Yang and convince me to take you out on a few dates. Then maybe we can test it out." Naruto wasn't against the idea of dating Yang. She was a very gorgeous girl and any guy would be lucky to have her. But it didn't mean he was just gonna sleep around. In addition, he knew that Yang was teasing him.

The blonde girl blushed, then grinned at Naruto. It seemed he knew how to play the game well. "Yeah, you and I are gonna get along just fine Whiskers," she purred. "But let's head to our dorm room!" she turned towards the building and marched in. With a chuckle, Naruto followed, soon being followed as well by the rest of his team, who were still blushing a little bit.

Together, the team of 5 began got into the elevator and hit the button that read 'top floor'. "Why would they need a specific button for the top floor?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Like, why wouldn't they number with dorm rooms like the rest of the buttons do?" He had a point. Instead of saying floor numbers by the buttons, it told the rooms that were on the floor. Exmp. The first floor had rooms 1-50 written on it.

"That's a good question," Blake said, also scratching her head. "Um...I have no clue. Maybe there's only one room that's slightly bigger than all the others, so they needed the top floor for that slightly bigger room otherwise it would ruin the pattern of all the other rooms?"

Their question was soon answered, as they hit their stop with a soft 'ping' from the elevator. The doors slid open and jaws dropped.

The entire floor had been customized into an apartment. The main room was large with 3 TVs, plenty of chairs, and several game consoles. The dining room had a table for 12 people, while the kitchen had 3 fridges, 2 stoves and 4 microwaves, along with all those areas being spotless. There were 5 more doors, each leading to different bedrooms, that each had their own mini-fridge with their favourite snacks, and another door in those bedrooms that led to their own bathroom. Their rooms were designed using their favourite colour as a base.

Through another door led to a balcony that had a forge where they could modify their weapons and/or create new ones to use in combat. Beside that was also a Dusk Station where they could synchronize Dust with their Aura or weapons.

Ruby was the first to gain her voice. "This...is...AWESOME!" her eyes turned into stars as she saw where they'd be staying.

"This is...impressive," Blake said, awe clearly in her voice. "I never thought Professor Ozpin would give us something like _this_ just for having 5 people on our team."

"Ozpin has just become my favourite teacher!" Yang declared with a grin. "No other teacher I know would do this!" she then looked to Naruto with a perverse grin. "Mind if I share your room with ya Whiskers?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure. It would be nice not to sleep alone for a change." He didn't realize the severity of his statement. They all looked to him in what seemed to be a mixture of surprise and sadness. Naruto seemed so go happy and cheerful. For him to say something like that implied he had been alone for most of his life.

"Naruto..." Yang began slowly. "What do you mean by that?"

He blinked. "It means what it sounds like. Didn't I mention I was an orphan...?" they all shook their head. "Oh. Well yeah, I'm an orphan. Never knew my mom or dad, and I didn't have any siblings. So I've been pretty alone most of my life..." he saw all their sad faces...except Weiss. She looked bad for him, but not upset. "Hey, don't be upset! I had my village Elder to care for me. He treated me like I were his grandson, so that really helped in my upbringing."

"Yeah Whiskers," Yang nodded. "We are definitely sharing a room tonight."

Naruto nodded, oblivious to what was wrong. "Okay!" he gave them a grin that was so infectious it made them smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get a shower and get some sleep," he walked to the room that had mostly an orange interior as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm gonna get a shower too," Yang said...then grinned. "Then I'm getting into bed with Whiskers~" she went to her room, closing the door behind her.

Blake frowned at that comment. She didn't know why...but it annoyed her. "I'm gonna go get some sleep too," she said simply before she headed to her room, wanting to figure out why the thought of Yang sleeping in the same bed as Naruto made her feel annoyed.

Ruby blinked as Weiss wordlessly headed to her room, and scratched the back of her head. "Okay...what was that about?"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up the next morning. He attempted to move...only to find he was restrained. Looking down, he saw the reason way. Snuggled against him was Yang, and his arms were wrapped around her. Her head was buried into his chest and her arms were around his waist, making her large breasts press against his stomach. This made the spiky haired blonde blush heatedly.

Now Naruto was no stranger to women. He may have been a bit slow, but he wasn't stupid. Hell, one of his teachers that had taught him how to use his aura was one of the biggest perverts that he knew. The guy read porn in broad daylight! And he spent a _lot_ of time making sure that Naruto knew about the female body.

Being in this predicament, Naruto's first instinct was to shake the girl and wake her up so she would let go of him and he could go get a shower. However, the blonde saw the time was about 4:30 AM. He blinked and shook his head. "Fuck that..." he grumbled and actually hugged Yang a little tighter, making her snuggle deeper into his chest and hug him tighter as well. Closing his eyes, the blonde fell asleep again.

Blake groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She climbed out of bed and went to her mini-fridge, opening it and taking out a bottle of milk. Placing it to her lips, she chugged it for a minute before lowering it and sighing out. She put it back in the fridge and looked at the time. "5 o'clock..." she groaned as she walked out of her room and into the main kitchen.

She quickly made herself a tuna sandwich and ate it, almost moaning at how good it tasted. "Beacon really is top class in everything," she noted to herself as she stretched and decided to head back to bed. She was walking to her room, before she saw that Naruto's door was left open. Raising an eyebrow, Blake walked into his room and blushed at the sight.

Laying there was a shirtless Naruto, hugging Yang into his chest while her breasts pressed against his stomach and her arms were around his waist. This made Blake both embarrassed and slightly jealous of Yang. So, gathering her courage, she walked over, lifted up the covers and climbed into the bed, before she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his back.

Immediately, Blake felt her eyelids droop. His body was the perfect temperature. Not so hot that it burns, but not just warm. It was literally the perfect balance between the two that made you relax. She snuggled into his back deeper and felt him shift before she now felt her head on the right side of his chest, while Yang's head was on the left side of his chest, and both their breasts were pressing into him. One of his arms was around Blake, pulling her closer, while the other was doing the same for Yang. One of Blake's arms and one of Yang's arms were across his stomach in different directions, their arms making an 'X' across it.

Blake closed her eyes. She would only stay here for a little while. Just to be sure Naruto wouldn't do something in his sleep or anything. Yep. No other reason. Just to make sure that he...didn't do...anything...in hi...zzz...

The black haired girl was out like a light and snuggled deeper into Naruto's embrace, not wanting to lose her source of warmth that helped her reach this lovely state of sleep...

Yang opened her eyes and moaned softly, rubbing her eyes. She then noticed something strange. Her head was on something very hard...and opposite her was Blake with her head on what seemed to be the same hard thing. And she had an arm wrapped around her. Slowly tilting her head up, Yang was greeted with the sleeping face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde girl blushed and smiled. Reaching up, she stroked one of his Whiskers. She was _not_ expecting what sounded like a soft growling to come from his mouth. With a start, Yang realized that Naruto was _purring_! He- the guy who destroyed a Nevermore with a single punch- was purring like a kitten whenever Yang stroked one of his whiskers.

"Oh yeah..." she grinned. "This is great teasing material...or blackmail material, I can use it for either!" she cackled before she glanced up, frowning as she saw the time it was. "It's only 6? Uh, forget that..." laying her head back down, Yang snuggled into Naruto, her eyelids drooping again. Seriously, how could anyone have such a perfect source of warmth from them?

Ignoring those thoughts, Yang sighed contently as she slowly drifted off to sleep one more time, her dreams being filled with images of herself and a certain whiskered blonde partner of hers.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly as he awoke from his slumber once again. He glanced at the clock. "7:30...meh I'll take it," he said as he tried to sit up...only to find he couldn't. Looking down, his face turned red at the sight. Laying with her head on the right side of his chest was Blake, who had her eyes closed as he black hair flowed down her back. On the left side of his chest was Yang, who just kept trying to hug him deeper in her sleep, as if he were something like her boyfriend. He could feel her blonde hair under his hand and it felt incredible, way better than his did.

"How did this happen..." Naruto mumbled. "I mean, I know that Yang fell asleep in here with me, which was kinda surprising cause I thought she was just kidding before...but why in the name of Oum did Blake come in here?" It was then that Naruto noticed her bow twitch. Curious, he gently moved it aside to see a pair of cat ears on top of the raven haired girl's head.

"A faunus?" Nrauto blinked. "Lucky bastard...I want to be a Faunus..." Naruto pouted as he put her bow back in place. It was true, Naruto always wanted to be a faunus so he could have animal traits. Though he always wanted the traits of a fox, since it was his favourite animal any day of the week. I mean come on, he was a prankster, and foxes were known as tricksters. They were perfect for each other!

Ignoring those thoughts, he looked to the two before trying to shrug, but once again realizing he couldn't. So he shook Yang, trying to wake her up. "Yang," Naruto said a soft voice filled with kindness. "Wake up please. I need to get up."

"5 more minutes..." came the tired response of the violet eyed girl. She was perfectly comfortable snuggled up to Naruto, and she did not want to wake up just to let him go. The only way he would move her right now would be to fuck her into moving.

"Please?" Naruto begged. "I don't need you to move, I just need you to let me up."

"Nu..." Yang grumbled, snuggling deeper into Naruto's chest. She was far too comfortable to be moved right now, since Naruto's body was the perfect temperature for going to sleep. The only way she would move right now would be for Naruto to forcefully move her, and he would never stand up to the wrath of a forcefully awoken woman.

The whiskered teen blushed rather badly. Was his body really so warm that neither wanted to let go of him? If so he should probably start taking colder showers. Either way, Naruto didn't have a lot of options at this point. He could try and wake up Blake, but would most likely be met with the same result. He could get up try and slide himself out of bed, but they would notice and would forcefully wake them up, but then he'd get his ass kicked. He really didn't have a lot of choices.

Thankfully for him, it was at that moment Ruby burst into the room wearing her uniform with her red cloak, and was holding a whistle. She was about to blow it...before she saw the position Naruto was in with Yang and Blake. Her face turned cherry red. "Wh-wha?" she stuttered, her eyes wide as she looked away.

"Ruby..." Naruto said with a pleading look. "Blow. That. Whistle."

"Wha?" Ruby looked to him. "B-but-"

"Blow the damn whistle Ruby," Naruto ordered with a pleading look. "This is an order from your fellow Team Leader. Blow the fucking whistle. Blow it hard."

Giving him a questioning gaze, she received a nod in confirmation. With a nod in return, Ruby put the whistle to her lips and took a breath...before she blew into the whistle and a loud screech was heard, though dude to the room being soundproof, it was only heard inside of the room.

Naruto was used to whistles next to his ears, so he only winced. Yang's eyes shot open and she clutched her ears, rolling off the bed and hitting the ground with a thud. Blake was the worst though. Her eyes opened so fast they should have gotten whiplash, and there was a burst of wind, before they all heard a door slamming next to Naruto's. Blake's door.

Ruby stopped blowing the whistle, and Naruto stood, slowly moving his arms and body. "Yes..." he said as he felt his chest with his hands. "At last..." he threw his arms into the air. "FREEDOM!" he looked towards Ruby and was suddenly in front of her, his arms around her as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Ruby! I thought I'd never be freed!"

The girl with two shades of red in her name blushed very hotly as she awkwardly- at least for her- returned the hug. "N-no problem Naruto! J-just came to wake you up, I had no idea Yang and Blake would both be in here! Y-you didn't..." her blush became hotter. "Y-you know...?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush now, and he began spluttering. "N-no! Of course I didn't!" he denied. Of course, he didn't care to mention that- given the time to get to know either Blake or Yang and date them- he would gladly fuck them into next year. But Ruby didn't need to know that. She was still a bit too young for stuff like that.

"Oh good," Ruby said, breathing with relief, though she didn't know why. She looked to Naruto and blinked. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How old are you?"

Naruto blinked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm 15."

Ruby blinked. "Eh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I went to Sanctum, but they felt it would be a waste for me to stay there for so long when I was clearly at a higher level, so they asked which school I wanted to go to and I said Beacon."

"E-eh?" Ruby said, still in surprise.

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah...you okay Rubes?"

"EHHHHHH?!" Ruby finally yelled out in surprise.

* * *

"So your 15 years old..." Yang said in amazement. Sure, Ruby was 15 and got accepted into Beacon, but that was because her skills were demonstrated when she easily beat the Dust thieves and nearly caught Roman Torchwick. Plus she was Yang's sister, she was naturally awesome. But Naruto was actually recommended by his school to go to Beacon...that was amazing.

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged. "Honesty don't see why this is a big deal. Ruby is 15 and got here."

Blake yawned into her hand, still slightly tired. "It honestly isn't a surprise," she said in a somewhat bored tone. "I know looks can be deceiving and all, but he looks to be about 15 or 16..."

Yang pouted. "But it's so unfair!"

The 4 awake members of Team RWUBY were sat on some of the chairs in the living room, all in their school uniforms. Yang wore long black socks that stopped at the top of her thighs. Blake wore short black socks that stopped at the top of her ankles. Ruby wore black leggings, while Naruto had ditched the school jacket all together, gotten rid of the white shirt, and wore a black shirt along with an orange tie and had the sleeves rolled up while the tie was slightly loosened, but not so loosed that he'd randomly be told to do his tie up.

"Life isn't fair Yang," Naruto shrugged. "Deal with it." Naruto frowned. "And from now on I'm locking my door."

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled then whined. "Whyyy?!"

Naruto gave Yang a half-hearted glare. "Because the only reason I was actually able to get out of bed this morning was cause Ruby walked in with the whistle. Don't get me wrong, waking up to you and Blake on my chest was good-" both girls blushed "- but I actually wanna be able to get and up have a shower when I fu- get up in the morning," Naruto corrected himself for Ruby's sake.

"Aw come on Whiskers!" Yang whined. "Your just...the perfect temperature to fall asleep with! You weren't too hot, but weren't just warm either. You were just perfect! Don't shut me out! I can't sleep without that warmth again!"

The whiskered teen rolled his eyes before getting up and heading to the kitchen, opening the oven as he pulled out a pizza, then grabbed a slice and took a bite.

"Wait..." Blake blinked as all the girls stared at him. "When did you put a pizza in the fridge? Moreover, how is your mouth not burning from how hot it is supposed to be in your mouth?"

"Erase," Naruto said simply.

The girls blinked. "That doesn't explain anything," Ruby complained.

Naruto sighed and stopped eating momentarily. "I told you all yesterday. My semblance is 'Erase' meaning I can erase anything. It takes up a lot of aura, but I have huge aura reserves. All I did was 'erase' the burning sensation as soon as it entered my mouth, meaning I only tasted the pizza as warm when I bit down." He went back to eating the pizza.

"Does that mean you could erase larger things?" Blake asked curiously. "Like, erase a weapon or a person from existence?"

Naruto froze mid bite. He looked at Blake with almost a fearful expression all the girls saw, but was quickly replaced with a stern face vanished. "Do not say something like that Blake," Naruto warned her. "Erasing weapons is easy enough. But to erase a person? To wipe out someone from existence? No. I will NEVER do something like that. Not even if that person was a mass murderer or something along those lines."

"Now then," his tone was cheerful all of a suddenly. "Ruby, why don't you go and wake up Weiss? I imagine she'll want plenty of time to shower and apply her make-up and then eat some breakfast before we go to class."

"Huh?" Ruby blinked, surprised by the question. "Oh yeah! Right!" she got up to leave.

"Don't forget your whistle!" Naruto told her without even looking away from his Pizza. Ruby noticed her whistle was on the table and picked up before marching into Weiss's room and closing the door behind her.

Yang and Blake watched as Naruto munched away on the pizza like there was no tomorrow. "Wow..." Yang blinked. "You really like pizza huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Pizza and Ramen top my favourite foods easily, not sure which I prefer more. If only there were a pizza flavoured Ramen...or a Ramen flavoured Pizza..." Naruto visibly drooled at the thought as his eyes became blank as he seemed to be staring at something neither of the two girls could see.

"Uh..." Yang walked over and waved her hand in front of his face. "Naruto? You alive?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as his eyes came back into focus and he shook his head. "Sorry, totally zoned out. Did you say something?"

"No," Blake said, though she was grinning slightly at the exchange. "Neither of us said anything at all."

Suddenly, Yang had an idea and grinned. "So whiskers," she said slyly. "Have you ever used your semblance to 'erase' a girl's clothes?"

Blake blushed at the sudden question and Naruto seemed to have frozen. He slowly- very slowly- tilted his head to the side as his mind took a second to process the question. Finally, it fully registered and his face turned red. "Wh-what?!" he stuttered. "N-no! Of course not! Why would you even say something like that?! Baka, baka, baka!"

Yang tilted her head. "What does Baka mean?"

Blake- on the other hand- was very surprised. Naruto had spoken in, what was supposed to be, a dead language. "He said 'idiot'," Blake explained. "Though I'm curious as to how Naruto knows what _should_ be a dead language."

Naruto seemed to have notice his slip up and cursed, then schooled his features and looked at Blake. "I could ask you the same. I learned the same as anyone else, a lot of studying and practice."

While not outwardly showing reaction, Blake was actually suspicious inwardly. She had in fact learned through studying and practice...however, he had so easily slipped into Japanese. And Blake knew people only slipped into a language like that if it was their first language, or had been speaking it for a long time. And those two usually went hand in hand. This meant that Naruto's first language was Japanese. How? She did not know. But she was determined to find out. Then she would make him teach her how to speak so fluently! She just _had_ to know!

Thankfully for Naruto, he was saved from further questioning when Ruby walked out of the room with a proud smile on her face. "Done!" she declared. "Weiss is awake and having her shower..." she then scratched the back of her head. "Though I could have lived without her trying to use Myrtenaster on me..." she grumbled.

"Did you blow the whistle really hard though?" Naruto asked.

Ruby nodded with a grin. "She was still complaining about her ears as she got into the shower."

Naruto motioned for her to come over before he gave her a slice of pizza. "Good girl. Here's a piece of pizza."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. Outside of sweets and cookies, there were two foods that Ruby loved to pieces. Number 1 were strawberries. And number 2 was pizza! She took a bite.

 _A small girl clad in red was whimpering in the field as she was beaten by men, except they also appeared to be wolves. They repeatedly kicked and punched her, laughing all the while as they made her miserable._

 _"G-go away!" the girl cried. "M-my mommy will stop you!"_

 _"Your mommy won't do anything girly!" one of the wolf men sneered. "And now that we're done messing with you...we're gonna have some 'fun' with you!" they grinned and began to move in to take off her clothes._

 _"N-no!" she screamed and backed away into a wall. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed._

 _A fist came through the stomach of one of the wolf men, who coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, dead. The other 3 wolf men turned, only to soon meet a same fate. The first suffered an uppercut to the jaw that sent him spinning into the air. While he was in the air, a powerful kick knocked off the head of the second wolf man, while the third had his throat crushed. As the first returned back to the ground, a fist punched his skull into the ground, crushing it._

 _The girl sniffed and looked up to be met by the smiling face of a blue eyed, blue whiskered man. He offered her his clean hand. "Come," he said. "I'm here to take you back home."_

Ruby crumbled to the ground, sniffing and crying at the taste of the pizza. H...how could anything taste so amazingly good?! It shouldn't be possible.

"Sis!" Yang yelled in alarm and checked on her. "What's wrong?!"

"S-such good pizza," Ruby whispered as she took another bite, crying in joy.

"Huh?" Yang blinked, before looking to Naruto. He shrugged and offered her a piece. "Wonder what Ruby means by this being such good pizza..." she mumbled as she then took a bite.

 _A small blonde girl was laying on the ground as she was surrounded by the black creatures of darkness. Grimm. They zeroed in on her as they moved in to finally take her life. This was her fault. Soon she would be dead...maybe she'd finally see her mommy..._

 _A roar of agony was heard. The girl looked up to see a man standing with a fist through the skull of one of the grimm. He turned and dropped his heel on another with an axe kick, vaporizing it as the massacre began. The man tore grimm to shreds, anything that tried to harm the girl never got within 20 feet of her, since he would be there to destroy it. That's all he did. Punch and kick, but his moves were elegant, as if he were dancing while he battled._

 _Soon, only the man and the girl were left. He crouched down and offered her a hand. "Come," he said. "I'll take you somewhere you can be safe." The smile she got as she saw his whiskered face and cerulean blue eyes melted her heart._

Yang sniffed as she dropped her head on the counter, now openly crying. "S-stupid pizza..." she whispered in a hoarse voice as she took another bite herself. Ruby was right. This pizza _was_ good! No not good! It was the pizza of perfection!

Blake blinked and looked to Naruto. "Is the pizza that good?"

"For me it is," he said, no pizza left on in front of him as Blake cursed quietly. She needed to try that damn pizza after seeing the effect it had on Yang and Ruby.

"Was it store bought?" Blake asked.

"Nope," Naruto responded. "Made it myself, while you were all busy in your rooms. Left it in the fridge so I could cook it this morning."

At that moment, Weiss walked out of her room in her school uniform, huffing. "Okay, why was in the world was I woken up so early?" she then noticed Yang and Ruby. "Um...what happened to those two?"

The blonde male rolled his eyes as his fellow blonde and her sister were too busy sobbing over how good the pizza was. "You don't want to know," Naruto told her. "And I had Ruby wake you up because I thought you'd like time to shower and then eat before class. Since you are the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, it would be blasphemous for you to be late to something so important as your first class...right?"

Weiss didn't retort. What was annoying was Naruto was right. She may not have liked it, but since her sister Winter wasn't interested in the position, the position of heiress to her family's company was on her shoulders. And for that reason she had to be punctual, meaning she had to be on time and had to wake up on time.

Even if she didn't like it.

"Thank you for that," Weiss said finally, bowing only just slightly. She looked at the time. "8 o'clock...I guess that's enough time to eat before class," with that, she walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Ruby finally spoke up, having snapped out of her pizza trance. "One of us should go and tell Team JNPR about classes. There's a chance they may have forgotten."

Naruto paled a little, but nobody noticed as Yang nodded. "Yeah. Who wants to go?"

"Don't look at me," Weiss said. "I'm eating first." Technically they should go to the hall for breakfast, but they just didn't have the time right now.

"I need to eat too," Blake admitted. Yang and Ruby all nodded in agreement. And so- to his horror- they all looked to Naruto.

"Nope," he said immediately. "I don't care, I am not going!"

Ruby gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Come ooon! Pleaaase?"

Naruto tried to resist. "Nope! Not happening!"

Ruby's eyes became wider as tears looked like they threatened to fall. The blonde's will crumbled as he growled. "Fine!" he huffed as he walked to the door. "I'll go and tell them! But if I get killed by Pyrrha I'm holding Ruby responsible!"

"Why me?!" Ruby cried out.

"Because you gave me those damn eyes!" Naruto retorted as he walked out and slammed the door.

They were all silent before Blake spoke up. "Did he seem...afraid to you?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah. And why'd he specifically mention Pyrrha killing him?"

"Well Pyrrha went to Sanctum," Blake said after a second. "And so did Naruto. So there's a chance the two knew each other."

Weiss blinked as she stopped eating her English breakfast that she'd made in no time at all. "Blondie went to Sanctum? He must have graduated with Pyrrha then."

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "But still, graduating at 15 like me just shows he's really good."

"WHAT?!" Weiss practically screamed. "HE'S 15 TOO?!"

* * *

Naruto gulped rather loudly as he stood outside Team JNPR's dorm room. He was dreading this. He was honestly hoping that Nora would answer over _her_. Anybody! Anybody but Pyrrha.

Now, Naruto wasn't afraid of Pyrrha. No. Something had just...happened between them a long time ago that made him pale. He had initially come to Beacon as a means to get _away_ from Pyrrha, but it looked as if she'd found out and followed him here.

Steeling his nerves, Naruto knocked on the door. He waited as he counted the seconds till his demise.

1...

2...

3...

4...

The door opened as Naruto's saviour stood there. It was Lie Ren, dressed in the school's uniform- unmodified- looking at Naruto with his magenta eyes. "Hello Naruto," he said politely, if not slightly tired. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Ren," Naruto returned, equally as polite. "I just thought you guys might want to know that classes start in about 55 minutes, just in case you forgot or something."

Ren blinked and sighed. "Matter of fact I think we did forget. Thanks for that."

Naruto waved it off. "Hey no prob man. What are friends for?" it was here Naruto got nervous. "Hey uh...is Pyrrha here?"

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "Do you wanna talk to he-"

"NO!" Naruto yelled out, startling Ren, but he quickly calmed down. "No, nope. Just wanted to see if she was here. Well, better get going, nice talking to you Ren!" he turned to leave...but stopped as the voice from his nightmares spoke.

"Hold it right there." Naruto froze and slowly turned to be met with the emerald eyes of Pyrrha Nikos. Ren had gone back into the room and Pyrrha had seen him, so she had chosen to stop him.

She smiled warmly, if not somewhat amused. "Are you trying to escape again Naruto?"

He gulped. "H-hey Pyrrha. D-didn't see ya there?"

"I can tell," she said with a small smile. "Why don't you come on and tell me why you tried to run away to Beacon, my darling _fiancée_?"

* * *

"I can explain!" Naruto argued weakly as he sat opposite Pyrrha under her stern gaze.

"Then please hurry and explain," she said all too sweetly. The rest of Team JNPR was in their Kitchen, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

Naruto gulped. "Well...for one, I don't approve of arranged marriage!" he told her firmly. "I know our parents may have set it up, but I am no fan of arranged marriage and I never will be! In addition to that, I only found out we were engaged a few days before I applied to Beacon!"

Pyrrha looked at him. "Why wouldn't you go to Haven then, like I was planning on going?"

"I panicked!" he cried. "I just found out I was getting engaged to a girl I'd defeated 5 years prior! And to one I was fairly sure hated me!"

That got a reaction out of Pyrrha as she looked at him with surprise. "Why would you think I hated you?"

"Cause of how you acted!" Naruto told her. "You always turned and walked away whenever I tried to talk to you. You were always really aggressive in our spars. And your face kept going red from anger whenever you saw me!"

The red haired girl resisted the urge to face palm. While he may have been more mature than others his age, Naruto was still rather innocent when it came to stuff like this. Of _course_ he wouldn't know! No wonder he thought she hated him.

"Look, Naruto, I-" Pyrrha began, but was cut off.

"I've got to go back to my team," Naruto told her, standing. "I hope we can be friends this time around." With that, Naruto left the room, heading back to his team.

There was a minute of silence before Ren, Nora and Jaune returned. "How did he react?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha sighed sadly. "...He thinks I hate him."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that Pyrrha held you up?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah...Pyrrha and I went to Sanctum together, though she was two years ahead of me. But she always avoided me, when I always tried to be her friend." He hummed. "Now that I think about it, that may be because a lot of people just tried to use Pyrrha for her popularity. She did always hate that people just wanted to be her friend because of her strength and her fame."

It was at those words that Weiss hid an ashamed look. She had basically done the same thing. She had tried to befriend Pyrrha to get her on her team because she knew that the red head was strong and very famous. She had just wanted to further herself. Now she felt guilty...

"Why did she wanna talk to you though?" Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly.

The whiskered teen nearly gulped. "Uh...wanted some advice since she is used to doing leading rather then being led since she was the top student in Sanctum," he lied easily.

"Guess that makes sense," Yang said. "Anything else she wanted to talk about?"

"Nope!" Naruto said quickly- a little too quickly for Yang's taste- before he looked at the time. "Oh hey, it's 8:50! We better hurry or we are gonna be late for class!"

Realizing that he was right, they all got up and hurried out the room as they headed for their first class together.

* * *

"Monsters!" Professor Port- a man with short grey hair and a thick moustache- yelled out at the front of the class, with illustrations and notes on grimm behind him. Team RWUBY was not very impressed. Ruby was falling asleep, Blake looked bored, Yang was trying to pay attention but was getting sidetracked by Naruto, who was making her giggle. Weiss was taking notes, and Naruto was whispering to Yang about the pranks he pulled back at Sanctum. "Deeeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. HAHA!"

All his cheer did was snap Ruby out of her drowsy state. The silence from the room at his proclamation made Port feel very awkward. "Uh...and you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying, Vale- as well as the other three kingdoms- are safe havens-"

"Looks like the Professor likes puns too," Naruto whispered to Yang, which made her giggling worse.

"-In an otherwise treacherous world!" Port continued, not hearing them. "Our Planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsment! Huntresses!" he winked at Yang, which made her give a half-hearted laugh and look to Naruto, who chuckled.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what you ask? Why, the very world!" he raised an arm.

Someone at the back of the class did the same. "Eyyy-yah!" then the boy noticed the stares he was receiving and sat back down, looking at his desk.

"That is what you are training to become," Port said. "But first...a story. A tale of a young...handsome man...ME!" it was then he began speaking, but all the majority of the class heard was 'blah blah blah' repeatedly.

Ruby was doodling.

Weiss was taking notes.

Blake was reading.

Yang had her head on the desk.

Naruto was taking notes of the sketches and information on the Grimm BEHIND Port.

"Despite smelling of cabbages," Port continued. "My grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter,' he told me- bla blah blah..."

Ruby had finally finished her picture and lifted up. It was a doodle that showed a very fat Professor Port with the annotation 'Professor Poop'. Yang and Blake giggled, while Naruto chuckled. Weiss did not look amused.

"AH-HEM!" Port cleared his throat, making the Team look at him as he finished the story. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my home with the beast in captivity. Celebrated, as a hero!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He captured a Beowolf alive? That took a great deal of skill to accomplish.

Perhaps Professor Port wasn't all talk.

"The morrow of this story?" Port asked to them rhetorically. "A true Huntsman must be Honourable!"

 _'Uh oh...'_ Naruto thought as he saw Weiss's face getting angrier while Ruby was balancing a pencil, which was balancing a book which was balancing an apple- which was actually pretty fucking impressive.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Port said as Ruby practically fell asleep, and Weiss only got more pissed off. "A true Huntsman must be strategic! Well-educated! And wise!" While he said all of this, Ruby was now picking her nose. "Now, does anyone here believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Naruto shoved his hand up before Weiss could even move. "I mean, why not right?" he said casually enough. Weiss gave him an infuriated glare, while Ruby, Blake and Yang all nodded, ready to cheer for him.

"Very well Mister Uzumaki," Port said. "We're about to find out." The cage to his right shook. "If you'd like to go change and grab your weapon, we can begin."

"No need sir," Naruto said, walking down as he pulled his gloves out his pockets and put them on, shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Humans must adapt to fight in any situation. I am no exception."

Naruto smirked as Port moved over beside the cage, and Azi Dahaka crawled along Naruto's arms as it activated.

"Gooo Naruto!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well" Blake called, waving a small flag that had 'RWUBY' written on it...where the hell did she get that?

"Yeah, represent Team RWUBY!" Ruby finished up. Weiss didn't cheer, just glaring at Naruto.

The blonde gave his team a smirk, before his gaze focused on the cage.

"Alright!" Port said, holding an axe. "Let the match...BEGIN!" he slashed the lock off.

A Boarbatusk jumped out. It charged at Naruto, who simply side stepped out the way. It turned and looked at the Blonde for a moment, but this time Naruto jumped. He grabbed one of it's tusks and lifted it into the air before slamming it on it's stomach and jumping away.

 _'Great scott!'_ Port thought in shock. _'A Boarbatusk is not light! To be able to lift it so easily...and while in the air!'_

Ruby cheered. "Come on Naruto! Beat it down!"

The Boarbatusk charged again, and Naruto ran at it, Azi Dahaka glowing slightly. He threw a punch as it raised it's tusks. The two collided and the tusks won as Naruto was thrown over the Boarbatusk and landed flat on his back. He growled and jumped up. And something strange was happening as he did. His entire body was glowing with a strange, venom green aura.

The Boarbatusk charged again, but Naruto wasn't messing around anymore. He tripped it as he sidestepped, causing it to spin out.

"Naruto!" Ruby yelled. "Go for it's belly! There's no armour!"

The whiskered teen nodded, and his body glowed with the green aura even more hotly. "Time we tore everything to shreds..." Naruto growled. All the aura surrounding him ran into his eyes, which were now glowing with venom green light as they too had changed colour. The Boarbatusk stood and looked at Naruto, who glared back.

They made eye contact.

A second later, the Boarbatusk lay flat on the ground, before rolling over and exposing it's stomach. Everybody looked on in confusion as Naruto calmly walked over to the Grimm, and Azi Dahaka glew with the same sickly light that was coming from Naruto's eyes. "From darkness you came," he said in a deathly cold voice. "And to darkness you return."

He threw his punch, and the Boarbatusk screamed in agony, before it vanished into black smoke that retreated into the shadows.

Naruto took a deep breath as the glow around him and from his eyes subsided, his eyes turning to their normal blue.

"Bravo, bravo!" Port clapped. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman in training!" Port looked around as Naruto walked back to his seat. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today! Please be sure to go over your assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

They all stood and Naruto walked to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, we need to talk."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Fine..." the two left the classroom together. The rest of Team RWUBY looked to each other.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

* * *

"What do you want?" Weiss asked as she and Naruto stood in the courtyard.

Naruto looked at her, and Weiss flinched at his cold blue eyes. "Get over it," he told her.

Weiss blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said get over it," Naruto growled. "I know that look in your eyes. Your jealous that Ozpin didn't pick you and picked Ruby and myself." Before Weiss could speak, Naruto raised a hand. "I'm not done. You need to get over it. Apparently you've heard nothing about Ozpin, but based on what I've read and heard, the man is literally a once in a life time prodigy. And every single Team he has made that has graduated, have become Legendary in their own right. I get you feel you should be leader, everyone has that feeling. I promise you that Blake and Yang feel like that a small bit. But my grandfather told me something important. Ozpin doesn't pick good leaders."

Weiss blinked at that. "Wha-"

"He picks the people that have the _potential_ to become great leaders," Naruto told her. "You have great potential as a Huntress, but you are head strong, arrogant, and cold to people. And you have too much pride. I'll tell you now, it is those traits that made him not pick you. You have potential Weiss, and one day you'll be someone great. But just because your going to be the Head of the Schnee Dust Company, does not mean you are fit to lead a Team of Huntsmen. One day you might be, but not right now."

Naruto turned. "Just think about that," he finished as he walked away.

The Schnee heiress was in shock. "Is he right?" she thought aloud. "Is that all true?"

"Indeed," a voice said from behind. She looked to see Professor Ozpin. "Those are traits I saw in you, and are why I did not select you as a leader. But I saw other traits in you as well. You are not fit to lead Huntsmen, you are more suited to ordering those who are not Huntsmen, to take them to a safe place when there is danger, Weiss. I chose you to be on Team RWUBY because I saw one day you would be a great Huntress, and would be a valuable asset to Team RWUBY if you could get over your flaws." He too began to walk away. "I plead you to not make me think I made a mistake." And soon, he was gone.

Weiss looked down, tears flowing down her cheeks. "...I just wanted to catch up to my sister," she whispered softly.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby was still very much awake. She was up in her room, studying the things from Port's classes as she was slowly drifting off. A mug of coffee sat on her desk.

"Hey Red," Naruto said, patting her on the back, which jolted her awake. He chuckled and gave her another mug of coffee. "Here."

"Thanks," Ruby mumbled as she took the mug and drank. "Hey Naruto?"

He looked at her. "Hm?"

Ruby hesitated for a minute. "Do you...get the feeling you weren't the best choice as a leader?"

"I don't think I am fit to lead with you Ruby," Naruto said honestly. "I may act confident and all, but I believe Blake would have made a better leader than me, or Weiss. Hell even Yang. But we were chosen for a reason Ruby." The blonde pat her head. "We may not know now, but we were picked as the leaders for a reason. And I'm sure we'll find out just what that reason was...one day."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks Naruto, that really helped cheer me up."

He smiled in return, "No problem." He ruffled her hair. "Go get some sleep Ruby. You need it." With that said, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, glancing to his left to see Weiss. "Do what you have to do," he said simply before he walked into his room.

"...You are a strange person, Naruto..." Weiss mumbled. "But thank you..." she walked into Ruby's room.

Naruto changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed, only to notice Yang was already there, asleep and snuggling up to him as soon as he climbed in. He sighed through his nose, but had a smile on his face. He relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Yang. "I could get used to this..." He mumbled softly as he closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
